It is planned to complete the total synthesis of strychnine 18. The development of kinetic enol chemistry using triisopropylsilyl enol ether is to be studied with the emphasis on the direct amination of ketones. Illustrations of the potential utility of the amination chemistry is to be examined, and they include short routes to methyl homodaphniphyllate 78, benzomorphane systems 101, the anti-Alzheimers compound huperzine 111. Some general scope and limitation studies are planned. A mu-cyclophane strategy for the synthesis of the teleocidins tumor promoters is described.